Happiness
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETE YAOI Orphe thinks he's in love with Lui. Lui tells him that he can't return his misplaced feelings because they already belong to someone as well as Orphe's but he doesn't know that so he becomes confused and Ed helps him figure out who he loves.


Okay first ever Meine Liebe fic I've ever written. The bunny wouldn't leave me alone after I watched both series so yeah. :)

It's a one shot so no more chapters although...i might write a lemon that goes along with this oneshot but it will be posted on AFF. So look in tomorrow or day after tomorrow for it. The lemon will be like the second chapter so the title will be the same.

Pairings: Ed/Orphe minor Lui/Orphe and mentions of Lui/Naoji

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/MM and so on

Disclaimer: Mmmmmm this is **fan**fiction I'm pretty that's self explanotory but just in case...I don't own Meine Liebe or Meine Liebe Wieder.

READ ENJOY & REVIEW

* * *

**Happiness**

"You are quiet."

"…"

Piercing eyes moved to the blond Strahl Candidate that held a flower pot in his hands.

"Orphe?"

"The blond sat down the pot beside Camus who was looking at him with worry. "Orphe-san are you okay?" the small one asked as he stopped watering the flowers.

"Orphe…wait!" Eduard exclaimed as he tried to follow the blond who left the greenhouse. "Leave him be."

"Lui!"

"He obviously does not wish to speak to anyone" Ludwig muttered from where he still looked to the door of the greenhouse through which the blond had left.

OOooOOooOOooOO

'Why? Why must I feel this way?' Orpherus thought angrily as he sought his peaceful spot. 'This isn't suppose to happen…' he trailed off in his thoughts as he sat down in the grass.

The scenery of Rosenstolz Academy was the same if not more peaceful. The light breeze shifting the river's water gently, creating ripple after ripple. In the trees behind him he could hear the happy chirping of birds along with the rustle of leaves as they swayed to the song the wind played. Orpherus inhaled deeply closing his yes as a particular string breeze blew over and around him. Exhaling he smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

Blue-grey eyes shone with a strange light as a thought of that somebody came to mind.

"You are quite pathetic Orpherus."

The shine was quickly snuffed out along with the smile. Standing Orpherus turned to greet the person that had invaded his thoughts and body.

"Ludwig" Orpherus nodded and moved to leave the other alone. Strong fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping him. "Why are you running?" "…" Ludwig frowned as the blond just stared ahead. "What is it that you keep inside you? Why do you turn away?" "Let go!" Orpherus panicked as he felt the heat of Ludwig's fingers penetrate through his white gloves.

"Orpherus…." Ludwig frowned as the blond yanked his hand back and quickly walked away. Indigo colored eyes looked down at his hand. Looking up once again he just barely caught sight of the Strahl Candidate's white cloak through the trees.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Picking at his food Orpherus looked up to meet Eduard's concerned olive green eyes. "Yes?" "Orphe what's wrong you've been…not acting like yourself" Eduard voiced his concern as he put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Sighing Orpherus ran a hand through his blond hair. "I'm fine I just need some time to myself" he murmured as he stood from the table.

"Orphe-san please tell us what ails you, you are not yourself" Camus pleaded as he wrapped delicate fingers around Orpherus' wrist. Blue-grey eyes lost their hardness as he looked into pink eyes. "I can't Camus" he answered "Not yet…not ever" and he pulled away not looking back as he left the dining room.

"Orphe-san…" Camus whispered a pained expression on his face. Don't worry Camus I'm sure Orphe will come around" the Japanese youth comforted laying a hand on the short Strahl Candidate's shoulder. "Yes I believe so" he agreed turning pink orbs to the dark haired enigma.

Indigo eyes momentarily connected with pink before looking away.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Orphe are you in there?" Eduard asked through the door. "Yes" the door opened and let the tanned young man in. "So are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" Eduard asked as he sat on his bed head in his hands "I don't know how to tell you Ed." Blue-grey eyes looked up at him in complete confusion and despair.

Olive green eyes softened as he moved to sit beside the other. "Orphe you know you can tell me anything we're best friends and I'll never stop being your friend" Eduard murmured as he drew the other into a one handed hug. "Thank you Ed. "I don't know what I would do without you" murmured Orphe as he leaned against the other. "You'd hack everyone to pieces when Ludwig disagrees with you" Eduard snickered along with Orphe who chuckled at the scene that formed in his head.

"So not ready to talk about what's bothering you?" Eduard asked as he helped the other out of his Strahl uniform. "I don't know how to put it Ed. It's too hard to explain at the present moment" Orphe whispered while folding up the sleeves of his white shirt. Nodding Eduard sprawled himself out on the bed and stared at the white ceiling as he heard his blond friend change his pants.

"Are you decent?" Eduard smirked when he felt the bed dip from where Orpherus sat down. "Depends on how perceive decency" Orpherus answered with a chuckle. Letting out a laugh Eduard sat up "I believe it is time for sleep. So sleep well Orphe" Eduard smiled his hand clapping the blond on the shoulder. "Have a good night Ed" Orphe smiled as the two walked to the room's door.

Locking the door Orpherus sighed and leaned against it. Slowly he moved to his bed unbuttoning his white shirt and laying it at the end of the bed. Orpherus turned off his lights and climbed in between the sheets enjoying their softness as he gazed out his window.

Sleep eluded him, he was tired but his mind kept him awake with images of dark lustrous hair and arrogant deep indigo eyes. Groaning with frustration he rose and stood by his window. 'Why these thoughts about him? Why in such a way?' he though fingers running through his hair.

Staring out the window he decided he needed fresh air. Turning around he quickly dressed in his white shirt and dawned his boots. He bothered not with his jacket the nights lately had been quite warm. Unlocking his door he checked the hall for anyone walking around.

When silence reached his ears he stepped out closing the door quietly.

"Sorry Ed this time you aren't coming with me" he whispered to himself as he passed by his best friend's door. Once outside he breathed in the air feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. Walking quietly he headed towards his quiet spot occasionally looking behind him in case someone was following him.

Coming unto the river he sank unto the ground his knees drawn to his chest.

_'What's wrong little brother?' _Orpherus looked up and smiled at his sister's face that smiled back at him. "Robertine" he whispered in awe. _'Orphe there is no shame in what you feel. Remember happiness comes along with your love…' _Orpherus nodded but said nothing and just stared out over the water.

The breeze played with his blond hair making him close his eyes a slight smiled on his features. "Sometimes I wonder why you and Ed go out after hours" Orpherus looked up his breath hitching in his throat at the beautiful sight in front of him. He was wearing just black pants and a white shirt his dark indigo tresses looked like silk as the breeze weaved its way through them. "It helps to release stress" Orpherus answered looking back out over the water.

A sigh was heard from behind him and then he felt movement beside him. Orpherus turned blue-grey eyes into the other for the first time ever seeing him sit on the ground. "So you will not say anything?" Ludwig voiced as he turned indigo eyes to the blond. Orpherus bit his lip worriedly as he glanced at the dark haired young man. "It's hard" he said simply. "Well then keep your feelings to yourself. Your projecting is worrying Camus" "Forgive me" Orpherus apologized "I did not think about others." "Yes I would imagine. Now I think I will retire you should as well. After all a Strahl Candidate cannot understand the curriculum without rest" Ludwig rose with a quiet rustle.

Orpherus nodded and made to stand when he saw the picture of his sister in his mind's eyes. Turning blue-grey eyes looked at Ludwig who had already taken a few steps towards the dormitory.

"Lui please wait" Orpherus called and latched unto the young aristocrat's hand. "Forgive me Lui, my sister once told me to find happiness and to keep walking forward" he paused licking his lips nervously, turning Ludwig softly placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder eyes for once soft. "I think I have found that person who makes me happy and feel wanted" he went on one hand lightly touching the dark strands of hair.

"Orphe I do not…" Ludwig normally composed and calm for once was speechless, for once both showed that they were young, that they were both just seventeen in a man's world. "Lui please forgive me" in a moment of panic Orpherus wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and buried his face into his chest.

Blinking in surprise Ludwig sighed and gently placed his hands on Orpherus' shoulders. "Orphe calm down" Ludwig said pulling the shaking teen away from him. "No please Lui I don't want to be alone" Orpherus muttered into his chest his hands clenching into the white shirt. A little unsure Ludwig wrapped his arms around the blond "Orphe you need to stop this."

Orpherus sniffled a little but did not pull away. Silence settled over them only broken by the soft rustle of the breeze gliding over the grass and trees.

Opening his eyes Orpherus smiled at the fingers running through his hair relaxing him. "Thank you" he whispered and looked up blue-grey and indigo meeting. The quiet whisper seemed to suggest as it blew all around them. "I must…forgive me my trespass Lui" Orpherus said leaning up lips brushing the others' lips softly.

The lips that touched his were soft like the petals of a white rose. Unable to resist to the soft lips Ludwig responded brushing his own lips against Orpherus'. Unclenching his hands Orpherus pulled away breathing deeply as he tried to regain his breath. Ludwig breathed deeply but did not look away from Orpherus, he took in the lightly pink cheeks and the slightly swollen lips but his eyes were what stopped his from looking away. The blue-grey eyes shone with such an intense light that he dark haired aristocrat looked away but softly ran his fingers through the blond strands.

"Lui…" "We must get back inside it is late" Ludwig said his fingers still continuing to massage his head. Closing his eyes Orpherus nodded and pulled away dropping his arms from where they were. "Ludwig will you not answer me" Orpherus said as his hand played with the riffles of his shirt. "Nay Orphe I cannot return your misplaced feelings, they are held by someone else as are yours."

The wind stopped blowing their hair the half moon dimmed and there was silence.

Orpherus licked his lips before taking a breath "I…I thank you for the honesty" he drew a breath shakily and turned walking back to the dormitory. Passing the water fountain he stopped and stared at the sparkling water. He sat down and dipped his hand into the cool water. He lied back on the concrete seat closing his eyes in bliss as the soft spray of the water hit him lulling him to sleep.

"Orphe…Orphe wake up" blue-grey eyes slowly opened "Ed" he whispered groggily as he recognized the olive green eyes. "Yeah come on get up" he encouraged touching Orpherus' shoulder lightly. "Ed what are you doing out here?" Orpherus asked sitting up. Grimacing at the shot of pain up his back he watched Eduard. "Orphe I…I didn't mean to follow you" he said quietly "I was worried and I followed you but Lui got there first." Exhaling Orpherus ran his fingers through his hair "I'm…Ed…" not being able to find the words Orpherus shook his head and stood.

"It's okay Orphe…I'm still you best friend I'll be beside you no matter what" Eduard said his hand sliding down the blonde's arm. Smiling Orpherus stepped closer his hand wrapping around Eduard's own.

'_I do not return you misplaced feelings_.'

Closing his eyes Orpherus sought refuge in Eduard's arms. With surprise Eduard wrapped his arms around him. "Orphe?" '_Misplaced…misplaced_' the word repeated itself in his head until it broke through to his conscience. "Ed…" he looked up blue-grey meeting olive "Ed…I…I have made a mistake" "Yes Lui told me earlier today" Eduard affirmed laying his head on the soft blond hair. "Lui…" "I've know for a while now Orphe. I guess with all that's happened, you know with Beruze, I haven't been able to help you." Orpherus said nothing as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of Eduard's arms. "Let's go to bed" Eduard said and led the way back to the dorms.

Laying down Orpherus curled up and then stiffened when he felt warmth press up to his back. "Ed…what…" "This is my room. I don't trust you with staying alone" the young man murmured wrapping his arm around the blond. Enjoying the arms wrapped around him protectively Orpherus turned to face the brown haired young man. "Thank you Ed" he whispered burying his face into the other's neck and fell asleep.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Grumbling softly Orpherus opened his eyes as he felt the rays of sunlight hit his face. Blinking away sleep he turned around smiling at the sight that greeted him. The strong arms, conditioned from horseback riding and fencing, still held him closely.

Blue-grey eyes slowly and leisurely took in the image that was set before him. The light brown-red hair was messy from sleep, the earring in his ear glinting as the light hit it. He ran a hand over the dark skin of his best friend. He marveled at how beautiful it looked beside his own pale complexion. His mind wandered in though as eh caressed his skin lightly enjoying the smoothness.

Eduard must have a Latin lineage through his mother's side. His dark complexion was the answer to that easily enough, his eyes an olive green that always shined, made him smile even if it was only on the inside.

"Your hand is soft and smooth" Eduard whispered as he ran fingers over the exposed skin of Orpherus' side. "As well as your skin." "You're awake" the blond said softly his hand moving from skin to hair. "Mmm…yeah I awoke when you moved" Eduard said opening his eyes to look into live blue-grey eyes.

He felt happy, the warmth inside him spreading out from his heart, as soft dark hands moved over his exposed skin making him squirm. "I think that I understand now…what my sister said about being happy" he explained when Eduard looked at him questioningly. "I see well then we've been lazy enough let us get up we do after all have class" Eduard said and sat up missing the disgruntled look Orpherus sent him.

"Yes I need to go and get dressed" Orpherus agreed sitting up but not leaving the bed. "Orphe are you sure you're okay?" Eduard asked as he went to look at his friend. "Yes I'm fine" he assured as he lifted the sheet before giving up and lying back down. "Orphe stop you barely got any sleep I'll tell the professors that you are not feeling well" Eduard said as he sat beside the blond. "I can't I'm a Strahl Candidate" "Yes you are but you are also human, relax just because you miss one day doesn't mean you'll stop being one" Eduard said pushing the other to lie back down.

"Thank you Ed" Orpherus murmured as he watched his get ready. His eyes strayed when the other removed his sleeping pants "You never wear your cloak" he stated more than asked as he caught a glimpse of a burnished bronze cloak hanging in the dresser. "I don't like wearing it. It feels like it suffocates me" Eduard explained as he looked over at it as well. "I understand" Orpherus nodded as he looked back at Eduard who was finishing up with his sleeves.

"Okay I'm ready. Stay here Orphe it's not like you have any interest in stealing my things" he smiled when the blond moved to sit up. "Are you sure Ed?" Orpherus asked blue-grey eyes searching the other's olive green ones. "Orphe calm down please" Eduard said going to sit beside him. "It'll be okay Orphe. I know because you are strong" he comforted as he pulled the other into a hug "Plus I'll always be with you, right by your side." Nodding Orpherus leaned his head on Eduard's shoulder his arms wrapped around the other. "Ed…I…I lo…" "No Orphe please you need rest. After you are well rested and have eaten a full meal you may tell me what you wish."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Sitting at dinner felt very awkward since he had missed an entire morning and afternoon of classes. He didn't eat much but smiled slightly when Camus handed him a white rose.

"Feel better Orphe-san, be happy" he had told him quietly and returned to his seat.

Standing from the table he excused himself smiling at Eduard and nodding at Ludwig as he passed by but did not miss when Naoji laid his hand over Ludwig's hand. "Orphe wait" Eduard said as he excused himself and followed the blond.

"Thank you Ed" Orpherus said with a smile "For what Orphe?" "For the rose, I know it was you" he smiled as they walked outside. Ed nodded "Yes I didn't even touch it I asked Camus to cut it for me and give it to you along with the message." "Are you willing to hear me right now?" Orpherus asked twirling the rose in between his fingers. "Yes I do believe you're awake enough and you just ate so I'm willing to hear whatever it is you have to say" Eduard acquiesced his hand reaching out to tuck a tray strand of hair behind Orpheus' ear.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling immensely. "I told Ludwig that I loved him in fewer words and more actions" Orpherus admitted as pink tint covering his cheeks. "He told me this morning what had happened apparently he had seen me last night after I had left" Eduard put in trying not to show that the jealousy was eating him from the inside.

Orpherus continued careful of how he said things. "He told me tat I had misplaced my feelings…and I…" he trailed off not being able to go on. "Say it Orphe what" Eduard said moving closer to the blond who leaned against a tree. "I agree with him I think that…my feelings are…suppose to…go to…" he didn't finish as he felt Eduard's lips meet his in a soft chaste kiss. The kiss was different nothing like he had ever experienced not even the kiss he had given Ludwig the night before this was a kiss. A kiss from the bottom of his hear and Eduard's.

"Ed" Orpherus murmured when the other moved away from him. "I love you Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz. I've loved you since I met you and when I saw what happened last night I was green with envy. But if you were to be happy with him then I wasn't going to interfere" Eduard said one of his hands caressing the soft skin of Orpherus' cheek.

Smiling Orpherus held Eduard's hand to his face enjoying the warmth "Ludwig helped me realize that my feelings belonged to someone else and that someone is you Ed. I realized it last night when you held me, when you took me to bed and then this morning…I love you Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig" the blond whispered kissing the palm of Eduard's hand.

Grinning with happiness Eduard drew the other into a kiss. Closing his eyes Orpherus wrapped his arms around Eduard's neck drawing him closer to him. Sighing Orpherus opened his mouth when Eduard's roaming tongue licked his lips drawing them to open for him. Letting out a soft groan Eduard indulged in the taste of his love. When oxygen became an apparent problem the two pulled away panting slightly. "Love you" Ed murmured kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth from where he moved downward kissing his jaw. "Love you too" Orpherus whispered as he smiled at Eduard who looked at him. "Care to join me to practice my horseback riding?" he asked his hand caressing the soft skin of Orpherus's hand. "For once you do not wear gloves with the uniform" "All the more to feel you" the blond smiled "And let's see how much improvement you horseback riding needs." "Then let us go to the stables" Eduard said intertwining their fingers as they walked.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Again you help your friends find happiness. You are so very kind Lui." "Nonsense I just spoke the truth Naoji" Ludwig replied his dark indigo eyes on the Japanese youth. "Come Naoji I feel like having a back" his voice held an underlying tone which instantly made Naoji shiver and blush making his follow the other quickly.

* * *

So that's it, feedback would be nice it would be greatly appreciated actually. :) So yeah review. it's not hard just press the little button down at the bottom and type. XD

Thank you for reading.


End file.
